Azrael
by Lady Blue Shadow
Summary: Oh no, another Harry is Azrael story! It's been done before, I know, but I hope you will still like it! The Rating may change, I'm not sure. Please read! Included in this story is Gabriel leaving Heaven! (And a lot of other angels too!)
1. Chapter 1

"You create and create and create!" Death snarled: "Me and my reapers can't keep up! There is just me to give orders..." He tiredly rubbed his hand over his head in a very human gesture.

"I am God, what do you want me to do?" God asked.

"I want you to make three quarters of an angel, but for its grace it will have my powers. You know I'm not good at creating things myself."

"Very well" God weaved with his hands: "What shall you call your angel of Death?"

"Azrael, and he shall live in Heaven, with the other angels. And he will have power, my power, in a lesser form, but he will not die, for he possesses my power and only I will be able to reap him. He won't be able to reap all of the creations on this earth and neither the pagan gods, who are still used as they were ages ago. And maybe I'll have time for a holiday in a few millennia."

* * *

"This is our step-brother, Azrael" Raphael spoke: "He is an Angel, but one of Death, and we will have to act like he is one of us."

Michael's eyes narrowed: "There is place for him in one of the lower garrisons."

"You misunderstand, he is equal to an Archangel. Father wants us to keep him near to our hearts, because he might be able to reap even us."

Michael stared at the small baby with ink black wings: "Who will take care of him to grow? Not me, surely, I am busy all the time."

"I'm not even getting near the abomination" Oriphiel spoke.

Gabriel hesitantly stepped forward and knelt down by the infant: "If no one will, I will."

"You have work to do, who else will send dreams of our Father to the humans?"

"Than if it is truly the will of our Father I will help him" Lucifer offered.

"You will?" Michael asked surprised: "You hate humans, even though Father said to love them as we love him."

"He's my brother, step-brother, the mud-monkeys aren't family."

* * *

"Why am I so different?! Why didn't Father make me like you?! I thought I was your brother!" Azrael cried, tears pouring down his red face: "I just wanted to play with them!"

"You _are_ our brother" Lucifer spoke, his stance still firm: "Nothing they do or say will change that. They are merely ashamed they do not have a wingspan like you do."

"No one in Heaven has the wingspan you do" Gabriel said: "Not even Michael."

"But why do _I_ have to be different?" Azrael asked.

"Because you're grace is different from ours" Lucifer said: "You're our step-brother because you do not just have one Father, but two."

"Two?" Azrael asked, confused.

"And I'll thank you to never forget it" a silky voice came from behind them.

The three archangels turned and looked at the person standing there.

"Death" Lucifer said, the only one who had met the person before.

"Lucifer, Gabriel... Azrael" Death smiled. Today he was a middle-aged man with dark hair and a tanned face. "You have grown up beautifully, my son."

"Father?" Azrael asked.

Death smiled: "Just a little more and you will be able to start the job I have for you."

"I get a job?" Azrael asked excitedly.

"Every archangel has his job" Death spoke: "Yours is extra special, for you're the only angel that is part of me."

"What is my job?" Azrael asked.

"You will be helping me and the reapers... with reaping" Death answered.

Azrael blanched: "I... I have to kill Father's creations? But... why? I love them!"

"I know you do" Death said: "But they deserve to move on, they deserve to get into Heaven or Hell at the end of their life."

Azrael flinched: "I don't think I can do it."

Death sighed: "It's a job, I can't force you to do it, of course. I am your Father too, I won't force you. You are my son, if you never want to leave Heaven and stay here with your step-brothers, I won't stop you. I love you, you know, I just want you to be happy. And if reaping people does not make you happy, I will not ask you to do it. I only ask you to see what it is about before you say no."

Azrael nodded uncertainly: "Yes, Father."

* * *

"Gabriel?" Azrael asked timidly. He liked Gabriel, he was one of the few of his brothers who talked to him and played with him, not like Lucifer did, of course, but close.

"Yes, little brother?" Gabriel asked.

"Could I ask you something?" Azrael asked, as he bent his head and stared at his feet.

"Of course you can, what is it?"

"I… I think I would like to become Death's angel. Is that alright?"

"It's what you were born to do, little brother" Gabriel answered the insecure angel: "You were born to help Death. No matter what you become, you will always be our little brother. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Gabriel" Azrael said. Then he perked up and asked: "Have you seen Lucifer? I have been looking all over for him but can't find him!"

"Oh, well, I think he's with our Father" Gabriel answered: "You'll have to wait for a little while. I wish I could stay, but I have a message to deliver, so, I'll see you later okay? And stay away from the nasty siblings, okay?"

"Yes, Gabriel" Azrael answered and made way to 'his' piece of heaven.

Of course, it wasn't _his_ piece of heaven, but he came here often to hide from the other angels. The piece of heaven belonged to a man who used to be a trader. He used to help people whenever he could and had deserved a piece of heaven. The man honestly did not mind him coming over to chat, even with him being the Angel of Death. He was the least prejudiced man Azrael knew, and he enjoyed spending time with him when his brothers didn't have time.

* * *

"Father cannot ask me to love these foul creatures more than I do Him! I refuse! Michael, don't you see? They are flawed, they kill each other out of spite. They refuse to love our Father as we do! He created them! Why do they ignore Him so! Our Father deserves there love and devotion! I cannot believe I am the only one who is not fooled by them!"

"You _will_ love them as you love our Father. It is His will! I will not hear of it anymore!" Michael screeched back at Lucifer, his wingspan spreading to threaten the younger angel.

"I cannot believe we are going through this again. If you don't like them, ignore them, Lucifer, and Michael, I don't you screaming at him is going to change his mind" Gabriel said, stepping in between them, trying to salvage the situation.

"You keep out of it!" Both of his brothers growled at him at once.

Gabriel winced and his wings fluttered in doubt: "Please, brothers, it is not worth this fight.

"See! Gabriel agrees with me! Those _humans_ must die!" Lucifer shouted at Michael, gesturing wildly.

"I don't…" Gabriel started to defend himself.

"I cannot believe you encourage him, Gabriel! Get out of my sight!" Michael screamed causing Gabriel to wince once more. A moment later his wings fluttered and he disappeared.

"Now look what you did! Are those mud-monkeys coming in between our family?" Lucifer asked: "What will happen now, huh? Are those creatures worth the ripping of our family?!"

Michael scowled and opened his mouth to start another round of arguing.

* * *

"Gabriel?" Azrael asked with a soft voice: "What…? What are you doing?"

Gabriel looked up from where he was flipping through books and discarding them.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Azrael" Gabriel answered, returning to his book and then sighed, taking up another book.

"Aha" he said and read the spell quickly before putting the small book into his pocket. He turned to Azrael: "Take care of yourself while I'm gone, will you, little brother?"

"Where are you going?" Azrael asked.

"To Earth."

"You have to deliver a dream? When will you be back?" Azrael asked, stepping in front of Gabriel to block his way. He did not like the look on Gabriel's face.

"I don't know, little one. But take care of yourself, okay? Don't let the other's bully you!" Gabriel patted Azrael on his head and then left.

Azrael felt tears fell from his eyes. "I won't see him for a long time" he whispered in realization.

* * *

Azrael cautiously walked towards the other Archangels. His face was sad and he quickly gathered Lucifer's attention, who was before that arguing with Michael – this time quietly.

"What is wrong, Azrael?" Lucifer asked, ignoring the disgusted looks on his brothers.

Azrael took a deep breath and then said: "Gabriel is gone."

"Gone, what do you mean gone? Where did he go?!" Rafael quickly asked, gripping Azrael by the shoulders.

"Let him go" Lucifer said in a cold voice, and Rafael quickly did so. "Azrael, what happened to Gabriel?"

"He's gone to Earth" Azrael said: "But I knew something was up, so I kept an eye on him. His grace twisted and then he was gone."

"Azrael" Lucifer said, over the murmuring of the brothers: "Did Gabriel die?"

Azrael shifted his eyes to the side as he searched for the answer: "No" he then said: "My father did not come near his place and I was here, so there's no one else to take him."

"Why did he leave?" Michael then asked.

"He did not say" Azrael said: "He looked upset, though. I don't know what happened."

"You did this" Lucifer growled, turning on Michael: "You told him to get out of your sight! He left because of you!"

Michael sighed; "He's just being rebellious, like he's want to do. I'll go find him."

"I am going too" Lucifer said: "You are not going by yourself. I will find him and convince him to come back. He probably doesn't want to see you anyway."

Michael growled, but both their wings flared and they disappeared to go to Earth.

Azrael quickly left, not wanting to stay near his brothers any longer than he had to.

* * *

"If it isn't our little Archangel brother" a teasing voice came from behind Azrael.

Azrael quickly turned, but he was immediately grabbed by four angels, his green eyes widened as he saw another angel playing with an angel blade.

"You mean this abomination? He's not our brother" one of the angel who held him said.

"How about we find out whether he is our brother?" the angel with the blade suggested. "If we kill him with this, will he die? If he does, he's probably one of us. If he doesn't… well, we'd have to find another way" he smiled a creepy smile and stepped forward.

"No! Lucifer will…" Azrael started to say.

"He's not here, is he?" the angel with the blade said, just before he stabbed Azrael in his stomach.

Azrael gasped, his eyes widening. His wings flared and as he was let go he fell backwards.

"Well, seems he can die!" the angel pulled out the blade and cleaned it on Azrael's tunic: "Let's go."

The other angels left, and therefore did not notice Azrael's body glow white before disappearing.

* * *

**Okay, I know I still have to finish Choices, but I really needed to get this first part of this story out.**

**I can't promise fast updates, but I will do my best.**

**Lady Blue Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing: gjoyce95, little-bast, GeorgieGirl999, ValeryaPotter, god of all (wow, even god likes my story o_O), rina-chan, candinaru25, Marion (I don't understand French, but I got the gist of that), cifer66, AmeliaPond1997, Pikachu79, The Founder, Bast Misao and Guest.**

**And can I just say:**

**OMG, 47 favourites and 77 followers! In like two days? Wow, I'm really amazed.**

**For the sake of the story, please pretend the HP books happened a couple centuries before Supernatural. Thank you.**

* * *

Harry Potter's eyes flew open in terror and stared at the shocked face of his youngest child.

"Another nightmare?" Lily asked, her voice light, but croaky of old age.

"As always" Harry told her: "How are you holding up?"

She sighed: "Nico wanted to come by with the boys, but I don't think I'm up for it."

"Shall I get you back to bed?" Harry asked her and gently picked her up from her chair and carried her to the master bedroom where she slept.

"I miss Michael, Father" she whispered and her eyes closed: "He's been gone for nearly twenty years now. It won't be long before I have to follow. I just don't want you to be here all alone."

"I won't be alone, darling" Harry said, his chest hurting as his last living child whispered those words: "I have a family. If they need me, I'll be touring the world. Just like I always promised your mother I would. You are old, Lily, James and Albus have already preceded you to the afterlife, and your mother before them. I will miss you, but you deserve to move on and be with the ones you love. Just give them my greetings, won't you?"

"I love you, Father" she answered, her eyes shutting and gentle snores filled the room

Harry smiled sadly, before deciding he needed to get some air.

Everyone had died, except for Lily. His grandchildren had grandchildren and Harry had looked on, never aging past the age of seventeen. At first they had not noticed – he had grown and filled out during the war, making him look at least five years older, but as Ginny grew old, he remained the same. His wife had honestly not minded, she birthed his children and loved him regardless. He had seen the pity in her eyes when she finally died at the ripe age of one hundred and twenty-three. And Harry lived, and lived and lived. When would it all end? Probably never if it went on like this. His nightmares were always about the night when Voldemort had killed him and he went to King's Cross. He had met someone there, after he had talked to Albus. He had met a thin man with a cane and at that moment he had wondered who that person was, but he had figured it out now – Death. What did Death want with him? Apart from the fact he was the Master of Death. He had not spoken to him or seen him afterwards, but Harry did not die. He had given the cloak to James – it was now in hands of Olivier, James great-great-grandchild – and had snapped the want and left the stone in the forest. Yet, here he was, still not ageing and not dying. Harry wished Death did want him, at least he would see his family again.

* * *

Two months later found Harry crying silently at the cemetery. He was standing in the back, because, honestly who would believe he was the woman's father?

He smiled sadly at his family as they walked past her grave one by one. Some of them smiled back, but most of them were too much in tears to notice him. If there was one thing he had thought his family it was to love each other, no matter what.

It was honestly a done deal, Harry would leave for America in just a few days. He no longer wished to remain in Britain. He would say goodbye to his family and leave. They could put up a gravestone for him, because when he would return he doubted anyone would know him anymore. He could travel around, glamours would make him age a normal lifetime and then move on to the next life. He would probably never love again – how could he when all he loved was dead? Well, maybe not all he loved, but most he loved.

* * *

Harry had said goodbye to his family. Now he just had to apparate to America, once there, he would see what he would do.

* * *

Harry had settled into life quite easily. He lived near Lincoln, Nebraska and had opened a diner. Even after splitting his fortune between his kids, Harry had enough interest to make it through. He had hired two girls to help him with the orders and a cook. People came and went, and he even had a few regulars. He was slowly changing his glamour to make him age. When he turned eighty-three – so to speak – he left the diner into the hands of his manager – a miss Lewis – and left for the next place to live. He did not leave Lewis with any choice but to keep the diner. If she wanted to sell it, of course she could, because she now owned it.

From there he went to Flagstaff, Arizona – where he opened a bakery – followed by New York City, New York and Eugene, Oregon. Last but not least he ended up in Sioux Falls, Dakota.

* * *

Harry smiled at the men that walked through the door of his diner: "Good morning, what can I get you?"

The men's eyes narrowed but the shortest of the two promptly spoke: "I'll have a coffee, today's special with bacon on the side."

"Coffee and full English" the taller man said and they took a seat at the window.

Harry wrote it down and got them coffee, after handing his note to the cook.

"Thank you" the taller man said as he put down their coffee. The shorter man merely grunted.

Harry smiled and turned away to clean up a table nearby when the shorter man spoke: "Hey, hey, we want to hear about you, why'd you come live here?"

Harry turned and smiled, walking back to the table: "Live here? Other than the fact there isn't a decent diner for miles?"

"That's the reason?" the taller guy asked.

Harry shrugged: "I'm a simple man. I enjoy spending time in diners and opened one up at the place they didn't have one yet. So congrats me, I've opened up a diner." He smiled at them and left to clean the table.

Later he'd learn that the two men were somehow related to Bobby Singer, who owned a salvage and that he was the town's recluse. Other than that, the thing completely went over his head and was forgotten. Not so strange if you lived as long as Harry did.

* * *

This was not the kind of dream Harry usually had. He was standing in what looked like a bar and a man was talking to him. Harry did not like what he was saying.

"You're the one who brought me here, aren't you? Well I want to go home, Mr-I'll-kill-you-whether-you-like-it-or-not."

"I didn't kill you" Harry said, his voice was much more timid than he was used to: "I merely reaped you."

"Same thing Mr, I want to go back. I want to see my family!" the man screeched, charging towards him with a beer bottle.

"You've been in here too long, they are already dead" Harry's voice had now turned colder: "And if you think that beer bottle is going to hurt me, you're wrong. I am Azrael, nothing hurts me."

Harry was shocked awake. He was Azrael? Who was that? He had never heard the name before – apart from the name of the cat of Gargamel – but he wasn't a cat, of that he was sure. His animagus form was a black crow. Harry frowned, he had to search for the name, maybe it meant something more than the cat from the Smurfs.

"Azrael" he muttered and then left his bed to go look for the meaning of the name.

* * *

Okay, so he found the meaning of his name. It wasn't what he had suspected. The Angel of Death. It had taken him a couple of months before he figured it out, but he know finally had. Did it have to do with the three Hallows? That was the only thing Harry could possibly think of. But, if it had to do with the Hallows had he had a vision of his future? Harry despised Seers, but he could not deny it was a possibility for the reason he was seeing things he could not remember happening. Harry shrugged, he would find out when it hit him in the face, it was no use getting worried about something that would probably not happen for ages to come.

* * *

Death appeared in front of the Trickster.

"Death" the Trickster greeted – a little wary.

"Gabriel" Death answered: "I am in need of your help."

Gabriel's eyebrows raised in surprise: "For what, my dear Death? Could you not have send Azrael to me?"

Death's eyes narrowed: "You do not know?"

"Know what?" Gabriel asked: "Did something happen to Azrael?"

"It happened before Lucifer's fall" Death answered: "Azrael was stabbed by angels. His body disappeared but he has been forced into reincarnation. I refuse to reap my son, Gabriel. I need you to help me with something."

"What is it? Do you need help with Azrael? You know I will help you help my little brother."

"I am glad to hear you say so. He's reincarnated as Harry Potter. He's living in Sioux Falls, would you please meet him there and release the block on his memories? Help him understand, please?"

Gabriel nodded: "Yes, of course. I will help you. Lift the blocks from his mind. He will become Azrael once more."

"The blocks are already falling. He's been alive for so long now. I created the Hallows in the hope they would one day end up in his hands. He destroyed them to the best of his abilities, a good deed, worthy of the Angel of Death. Death is fair, it does not discriminate. It does not want power, it just is."

Gabriel nodded and then bowed: "I will help you, Death. When shall I start?"

"As soon as possible" Death answered.

Gabriel nodded once more: "I just have one more person to trick and then I will move on."

Death smiled: "Thank you, little Archangel. I owe you one."

Gabriel merely smirked back and then Death disappeared. Gabriel turned around and whistled before popping a lollypop into his mouth. It was time for his little brother to rule the earth.

Harry greeted the man who had just entered the room: "What can I get you?" he asked, pen poised to take note.

"Call me Gabriel, sweet and please, something sweet. Do you have pie?" the man said.

Harry blushed for a moment before he spoke: "Well, _Gabriel_, what kind of pie are you looking for?"

"Cherry pie and Strawberry" Gabriel said.

"A piece of both?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that would be best" Gabriel said: "Thank you, dear."

"Anything to drink?"

"Soda" was the short answer and quickly after that Harry left to get his order.

* * *

Gabriel was surprised. So this was his little brother? His human form wasn't that unlike his angel form. Black hair, green eyes, pale skin. Gabriel smiled as his order was put in front of him. Oh, he would enjoy going to meet Harry tonight, he would probably just show up. Yes, that would be best. He smirked and started plotting on how to best get into Harry's place.

* * *

Harry threw his keys on the small table near the front door. He pulled of his coat and hung it up, before he walked forward to get something from the kitchen.

"Greetings" a voice behind him spoke and Harry whipped around, wand in the air pointed at Gabriel, the man from the diner.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, my dear Azrael, we have a problem."

"Azrael?" Harry repeated: "I am Harry" but he felt dread enter his stomach. This man knew fo is dream and what he had been called?

"You are called Harry now, but Azrael was your first name and so I will always call you that."

"My first name?" Harry asked, wondering if this man was crazy.

Gabriel smiled, lightening flashed and two wings appeared on the wall behind him: "I am an Angel of the Lord. Hiding as a Trickster on Earth, and you, Azrael or Harry – whichever you prefer – are my little brother. I just have to remove the blocks on your mind and you will remember everything."

Harry was silent for a moment: "Will I remember my family?"

Gabriel quickly nodded: "I won't take any memories, merely give you more. You would have to get used to it though, so you'll have to call in sick at work for a few days. If you don't quit, that is. The Angel of Death working as a waiter in a diner, it is preposterous."

Harry grinned at the way Gabriel had said the last word – like an old English woman who thought everything was beneath her. "I will call them that I won't be coming to work for a couple of days."

"They won't mind?" Gabriel asked.

"They can't really say anything" Harry said, smirking: "I own the place."

Gabriel rolled his eyes: "Okay then, shall we take it to the bedroom after you've made your call?"

Harry nodded and walked towards the phone.

* * *

Gabriel had done the procedure and Harry remembered. He remembered the Angel he had been, all the different lives he had had and also his last life. He honestly wasn't surprised to find that he had quite a few offspring walking around on the world from all the lives he had had. They were family. If there was one thing important it would be family. He had been betrayed a lot, but he had loved and lived happily in most of his lives. Nothing could take that away from him. He would never be the naïve angel he had been before, though. He had changed and those who hurt him would see that it was unwise to try and kill the Angel of Death.

He wondered where his father was. Gabriel had told him it was done under the orders of Death, but where was the man? Unlike other Angels Azrael had loved the man. Death had really been a father to him, he had given him purpose. Azrael had lots of work to do to make it up to his father, but without instructions he did not know where to start. Perhaps the man would come see him soon now that he was back to being himself.

Harry smirked. Maybe the man was waiting for Harry to take his revenge first. He stopped his thoughts there. Was he allowed to take revenge? Death was supposed to be fair, wasn't it?

"I dare hope you _will_ take revenge, my dear son" a cold voice came from the chair by his bed.

"Father!" Harry said, smiling happily at the sight of the man.

"Azrael" the man answered and a moment later he was standing over him: "How are you?"

"I remember everything, Father" Azrael bowed his head: "Am I allowed to take revenge?"

Death smirked: "I do hope you take revenge, dear son. I left them alive so you could handle your revenge yourself. Some have started to think themselves infallible over the years. I do hope your revenge will be long and torturous. We might be creatures of Death, my dear son, and we are fair, but _no one_ wrongs us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father" Azrael smirked: "There is no reason for them not to sweat it a little before they die."

"Oh, my dear son, just like your father. How would you like to hear part of the plan I have thought out? You may of course adjust it however you want." Death gave a truly evil smirk at the youngest Archangel.

Azrael leaned forward and eagerly heard his father's plan, his own smirk growing.

* * *

**Well, next time the update will probably take longer my muse just hit me over the head this week, I think.**

**Lady Blue Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing: Guest, Dannichigo, little-bast, god-of-all, Lovely Letters, Firehedgehog, cool, Marion, Mickey, 917brat, raven1943, itachisgurl93, babed1026, GeorgieGirl999, thebellimelli, Tango Dancer, karone-sakura, kiroigenaya, dogman99, CrowNoYami, RogueNya, KaggyAlucardSesh, JJxWillxProtectxYou, DarkLord0012, , FrostedMidnight, Ash-Bookworm113, Laesk, KK and Guest.**

**So, that was a large list. Sorry for updating so late. I just wanted to wish you a Happy New Year!**

**(Also, thanks to the few people who hoped my muse would beat me up so they'd get chapters quicker).**

* * *

Azrael had been surprised before by the jobs his father had given him, but this one, well, it was the strangest one yet. He was in Ypsilanti, Michigan and it was Christmas, a beautiful Christmas to be exact. Azrael had in fact seen many Christmases over the years and now he felt sad for having to reap someone. He quickly found out the reason for the reaping too. There were two pagan gods in this town. They had probably set up some human sacrifices like they were used to getting when they had been more powerful and people still believed in them. Azrael found it kind of said, but patiently waited outside their house for them to kill the husband they had kidnapped through the chimney. The moment he felt they did – and they probably ate him too – he flew inside and took the husband's soul outside. The last thing he wanted was the man seeing himself being eaten.

"Who are you?" the man asked: "Did you kidnap me?!"

Azrael shook his head: "No, pagan gods did. I am the Angel who reaped you. You are now free to go to Heaven. Do you see the light, or shall I guide you?"

"I… I see the light" the man said: "but what about my family? How will they go on without me?"

"They will be fine" Azrael said and he smiled: "There's angels watching over them." Of course, there probably wasn't, but the man did not need to know that.

The man sighed and moved towards the light, disappearing from sight. Azrael smiled and turned. He felt the pagans would wait for a while before they ate another person, so he had time to check out the diner, it had been ages since he had a good burger.

* * *

The second time in one month, seriously? Azrael once more stood at the house of the pagan gods. They had a new one. It might take a while for them to kill this one, though. Ah, he might as well go grab a burger. As he walked towards the diner he walked past two men, both dressed in black suits. Probably some cops going to the victim's house.

He never noticed the taller one looking back at him as he went into the diner.

* * *

The pagans were at it again. They hadn't finished their last meal, but already they had captured two more. Azrael didn't understand why. Why did they need more all of a sudden? He thought they would've been fed enough by now. He'd never understand pagan gods.

* * *

There was a shuffle going on in their house. Was dinner fighting back? Azrael snorted.

* * *

Apparently dinner had been fighting back. The pagan gods were dead – they did not fall under Azrael's job, they would be send to Purgatory. He was surprised the two cops he had seen before had made it out, but it no longer was his job now that the gods were dead. Time for a new one.

* * *

Azrael was in Broward, Florida. This job had essentially been assigned to a reaper, but the poor reaper got confused so Azrael had been sent by his father to see if he could do something. It was true that Azrael had more mojo than a normal reaper.

* * *

Azrael was getting a headache. The time frame was going crazy and so was he. The same guy died again and again, but Azrael had no idea why. There was some mojo going on, though. He had seen the guy die again and again, but every time he went near to reap him it was impossible. Right, time to find the guy who was doing this and end it. He wanted to stop this job, either by killing the guy and sending him on to Heaven, or by killing the guy who was killing the guy. That sounded weird even in his mind.

He caught the mistake at the same time the tall one did. He could not show himself while the tall one was chasing after the guy. It was a mere moment later that he stared in shock at the man who did all this. Why would Gabriel do this? What was he trying to gain by it?

He listened as Gabriel explained he wanted the taller one to accept the shorter one would die? Why would he want to do that? He would have a talk to Gabriel about that…

And it was back to… was it Wednesday? Fine, time to talk to Gabriel then… He looked back as he heard a shot. So the shorter one would die? Time for a reaping.

* * *

"Brother, stop!" Gabriel shouted as he looked at Azrael standing by Dean's body and ghost.

"Why, Gabriel?" Azrael asked: "He's dead. I have to take him to Heaven."

"I will resurrect him, I promise!" Gabriel said: "We can't have him dying yet."

"I don't see why not. You wanted him death, did you not? Well, he's death now. Let me reap him, brother. You know I will take care of him."

"You do not understand" Gabriel answered. "He's not meant to die yet. I can't return him if his soul moves on."

"You made sure he died, but don't actually want him to move on? You are evil, Gabriel" Azrael said: "You know he deserves his own little place in heaven."

"But it is not his time to die!" Gabriel cried out.

"Yet you killed him anyway. Why are we arguing about this?" Azrael asked: "I will reap him, brother. End of story."

"I just want to teach them a lesson! You don't have to take him, he will die anyway!"

"By a hellhound, sure. But a bullet is a better way to go than being dragged down to hell by a hellhound, isn't it? You killed him, brother. Now you shall have to live with the consequences!" Azrael reached out towards the ghost of the still befuddled Dean. He seemed unsure as to what was going on.

"Stop" a voice came from behind them.

Azrael sighed and turned around: "What is it, father? Do you not want him reaped?"

"His time has not yet come, dear son. It will take a while before we shall reap Dean Winchester."

Azrael sighed: "Very well. If you decide that, than go right ahead! I am not stopping you! Just don't blame me when this comes back to bite you in the ass!" He huffed and disappeared.

* * *

"You were in Ypsilanti, Michigan and at the Mystery spot! What are you doing here? Do you know the Trickster?" Sam barked, his hand was tightened in the front of Azrael's shirt.

"The Trickster?" Azrael asked calmly: "Does not everyone in my circle know the Trickster?"

"Where is he? Is he around here? You were with him at the Mystery spot." Sam looked half-crazy at him.

Azrael felt a slow smirk appear on his lips, maybe he could finally get one over on Gabriel. "I don't know where exactly he is, but if you let me go, I can find out."

"You would just disappear if I let you go." Sam said, tightening his grip.

Azrael smiled: "You are of course right, how to make sure I come back?" he patted with his finger against his lips in a thinking manner. "How about I give you something of mine that I will definitely return for, you let me go. I come back with the place where the Trickster is and you give me back me back my sword?"

"Your sword?" Sam asked.

"Or you could call it a dagger" Azrael said: "Either way, I will definitely come back for it."

"Very well, give it" Sam said, still not releasing the Angel.

Azrael handed over his dagger. It was unlike another Angel's sword since his had been forged by Death and not in Heaven. His would be perfect for reaping all kinds of creatures, and killing them should there be need. Azrael doubted it could reap himself or his Father, he also was unsure about God, but the other Angels could definitely be reaped by his dagger. "Now let me go" Azrael said.

Sam raised the dagger and let him go stepping back, dagger poised in case Azrael attacked him. Azrael closed his eyes for a moment – not a very smart thing to do with a hunter in the vicinity – and quickly felt his link to Gabriel. He popped away, looked around and popped back to the youngest Winchester. "The Trickster is at the Mystery Spot" he said, holding out his hand for the dagger: "I suggest you hand me back my dagger."

Sam narrowed his eyes: "How do I know you are not lying?" he asked holding on to the sword.

"You are not the only one the Trickster fell out of grace with, hunter. Hand me back my sword!" Azrael said, his voice raising in anger: "You can't kill me with it and if you even think of trying it or taking it, _I _will send you on a one-way trip to Hell."

"You can't bring me there unless you are a demon." Sam answered, his eyes narrowing.

"I am not a demon" Azrael said: "But you have killed so many, do you not think it would be the only place anyone like you could go?"

Sam grumbled and handed over the sword. He then started packing his bags to make sure he could get the hell back to the Mystery Spot. His phone rang just as Azrael left him there.

* * *

Azrael sighed. The soul had been restored to the body, finally. He had personally made sure both of the hunters would not remember ever having met him before they left the town with the Mystery Spot. He did not doubt that he would be seeing them again, probably sometime soon.

* * *

**That's it for this year, folks. See you next year with another update!**

**Lady Blue Shadow**


End file.
